The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for the continuous production of articles or coatings with contours of complicated shape, wherein a liquid material is introduced at one end into a mold cavity formed between at least two travelling continuous molding faces, is cured in the mold cavity and is then removed from the mold.
It has been known for some time that a smooth external coating can be achieved by pouring reacting polymers onto rotating bodies without a mold.
It is also known (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 00 063) that toothed belts can be produced by introducing a liquid polymer into a mold cavity comprising travelling faces which is completely sealed at the sides and using a feed device at the inlet side. The seal on the inlet side is very complicated and susceptible to breakdown. It can be particularly complicated if additional reinforcing inlays are to be used.
The object of the present invention was the development of a process and an apparatus so that articles or coatings with contours of complicated shape could be produced from liquid material and the seal-free supply of material (and optionally of reinforcing inlays) was possible. It was also necessary to ensure that the travelling mold cavity was filled completely and uniformly.